Titan Sitting
by theAnGerFlarE
Summary: Somehow Raven turned the other Titans into five year-olds, much to her distaste. Four little superheros shouldn't be that hard to take care of, right? But when trouble hits and Raven is the only one who can use her powers, it's up to her to get her friends to safety and turn them back to normal. And in the meantime, a certain green-skinned guy worms her way into her heart.
1. The Spell

_Guys, before I begin this marvelous adventure, I want to confirm that there is a bit of romance **later **in the story. That's why the rating is underneath "Friendship". _

_Drop some reviews for me! They're always appreciated. :3_

_Enjoy. _

* * *

Raven sat in her room, surrounded by incense candles and books. She feverishly focused as she sprinkled in some sea salt to her potion, chanting, "Azarath Metrion Zenthos" under her breath.

She was making a potion that she hoped would take away some of her nightmares. The recipe for it was found in an old Latin textbook hidden in the very back of the Library, most of it was dusty and torn and wasn't very appealing. But Raven had fallen in love with it right away.

She chanted the rest of the Latin words under her breath, watching the purple smoke curl upwards in a hazy fog. Breathing it all in, she summoned her powers and let her hands glow with her black magic. Her room started to change to her homeland, with the barren rocks and strange animals with red eyes. She could feel her other souls gathering around her. All their voices mingled into one as they recited the chant.

Suddenly, Raven felt as though she was knocked backwards. She felt her back hit something hard, and her eyes flew open to see her potion promptly blowing up at the spot. The lights above her flickered once, twice, and then she heard the entire tower power down. She heard Starfire scream once, and then there was nothing.

Sighing, Raven got to her feet and floated out the door.

* * *

She had thought that something was wrong, judging by Starfire's scream. And there was.

Four small children were in the Titan Lobby, waddling around and putting stuff in their mouths. Raven immediately scowled, who's smart idea was it to bring small children to the Tower anyway?

"Wook." one of the children said, it's voice sounding a little familiar. To her horror, Raven realized that it was a miniature Robin pointing at her. "Wook at the lady with da cape."

"Oh my god." Raven muttered, staring at Robin. He looked as though he was no more than five. What the hell happened?

A small girl waddled over to Robin and promptly punched him in the arm. "Greetings, Earthling!" she said uproarishly.

"Owwwww!" Robin screamed, clutching his arm in pain. He sat on the floor and started to bawl his eyes out, much to Raven's irritation.

She caught sight of a small boy walking towards her, his hands full of junk food. He glanced up at her with wide eyes and suddenly dropped his food all over the floor. "I wazzen't doing nuthing!" he said, holding his hands up. It was a baby Cyborg, and it seemed as though his appetite hadn't changed.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Where's Beast Boy?" she asked Cyborg dryly.

He shrugged his plump shoulders. "I dunno. He wuz gonna play video games wit me."

As if on cue, a small green kitten slowly came out from underneath the couch, staring at Raven with immensely big eyes. He mewed once at her before transforming back into his human form.

"Raaaaben!" he cried out, holding his arms outwards. "Raaaben!"

"It's **_Raven._**" she said coldly, not moving. Robin was still wailing, and the mini Starfire was now floating around the room and chewing on the ceiling light.

"Raaaben." Beast Boy's eyes filled up with tears. "I'm lonely.."

Raven sat there, completely stunned. All of her friends had been turned into babies, except her.

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Food Glorious Food

The first thing that Raven did was scoop up the bawling Robin and plop him onto the couch. She then levitated Cyborg and Starfire right next to him. Small Beast Boy gave her a small whimper but hopped up on the couch himself, transformed into a small puppy. Raven floated in front of her new friends, scowling and feeling a headache approaching. What did she do?

"Raben." Robin said, chewing on his glove. "I'm hungry."

"I demand sustenance!" baby Starfire wailed, her eyes glowing green. "I demand it now!"

Raven felt her eye twitch with annoyance. "You'll get food when I give it to you. Now be quiet."

"Ain't no way I gonna wait!" Cyborg yelled angrily. He waved his robot arm around in fury. "Food! Now!"

As if on cue, all the Titans (except for Beast Boy) began to chant at once. "Food! Food! Food! Food! Food!"

"I demand Earth food!" Starfire screamed, shooting a bolt at Raven's head.

"Raben feed us!" Robin said, starting to cry again.

Raven rubbed her head. "Okay, I'll get you some food! Just be quiet!"

Grumbling, she floated over to the kitchen and looked through the fridge. There was leftover pizza and some soda, but nothing that would actually feed four little kids. Raven scowled as she grabbed the cold pizza and threw it in the microwave, cursing under her breath. As she waited for it to warm, she heard a pattering from behind her.

She turned around and held her hand out instinctively, her hand glowing black. But it was only Beast Boy, looking ridiculously tiny. He looked up at her with huge, green eyes. "Raben?"

She sighed and put down her hand. "What is it BB?"

The shapeshifter rocked back and forth on his heels. "Raben...I want to 'elp."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You want to help?"

Beast Boy nodded and gave her a wide smile. "Yus!"

_Oh boy.. _Raven's eye twitched again. "Go tell the others to calm down. Their food's gonna be ready soon."

"Okay!" he transformed into a small kitten and ran out of the room, his small paws padding behind him.

Raven shook her head and turned to get the pizza out of the oven. As she put it on the plate, she could hear crashing going on in the living. And then another bout of screaming and crying. Oh dear God, what the hell happened now?

She ran into the living room to find her friends all scattered around the room. Starfire was floating around and shooting bolts out of her hands, blowing up pieces of the wall and giggling as she did so. Robin was curled on the floor in a tiny ball, crying about how he just wanted to touch Starfire's pretty hair. Cyborg had Beast Boy in a headlock and was currently giving him a noggie, laughing manically while Beast Boy had started to cry.

"What the hell happened here!?" Raven screamed, accidently blowing up part of the wall with her powers. All the Titans stopped what they were doing, and all at once, they started to cry.

They were all bawling their eyes out.

"Raben hates UUUUUUSS!" Starfire wailed, diving behind a couch.

"Don't hurt me! No spank! No spank!" Cyborg let go of Beast Boy and shoved the crying child forward. "Take him! Take him!"

Beast Boy dived onto the floor and turned into a hedgehog, shivering with fear.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Just fucking calm down, and eat!"

Robin sat up on the couch and gave her a rueful grin. "Ooooooooh. Raben said a bad word!"

"Ooooh." all the Titans piped up at once.

_Fuck my life. _"Sorry. Now go eat." Raven said coldly, pointing to the kitchen.


	3. Finally Quiet

As though four small superhero children with powers weren't bad enough, they had enormous appetites as well. The leftover pizza that Raven had microwaved was gone in an instant. She watched, stunned, as Starfire consumed the tablecloth and started to chew into the wooden table. Cyborg continued to chug down mustard and mayonnaise as though it was a milkshake, and Beast Boy had carefully picked all the meats off his pizza and was hand feeding Robin. With most of the table in Starfire's stomach, the alien gave Raven a rueful grin and floated up out of her chair.

"Raben; I is gloriously full!" she said, giggling.

Raven stared at her. "I can see that."

"MOAR!" Robin yelled at Beast Boy, who had run out of chunks of sausage. "Give me moar!"

"I don't have eny moarr..." Beast Boy's voice quavered. He held out the rest of his uneaten pizza to Robin like a sacrifice. "Rwobin. Rwobin eat this."

Disgusted, Robin knocked the plate out of Beast Boy's hands. "I WANT MEAT!"

"I don't got none!" Beast Boy started to cry. "I swears!"

"Liar! Yous a liar!"

Beast Boy changed into a kitten again and dashed under the table, his tiny tail trembling. Raven sighed and floated over to him, gently scooping him up from underneath the broken table and setting him in her arms. He instantly dug his head into her cape.

"Raben!" she heard Cyborg cry out. She turned to see the robot child throwing an empty carton of milk at her. "White stuff all gone!"

"Go get some more." Raven said coldly.

"We don't got no more!" Cyborg screamed. Then he stopped yelling and suddenly stared up at the ceiling, his eyes wide with either amusement or terror. Raven didn't know what he was staring at until she turned around herself, nearly falling over in shock.

Starfire was flying around the kitchen, totally butt naked. She had taken off her alien clothing and thrown them onto Robin, who was screaming about girl cooties now. Raven stood there, totally shocked and unsure what she was seeing. Beast Boy peeked his head from underneath Raven's cape, saw Starfire, and simply stuck his head back in to where he couldn't see.

"Starfire! Put your clothes back on!" Raven screamed, feeling her cheeks flare red.

"But I do not want to!" Starfire giggled, rubbing her butt against a window. "The Earthlings may see my purity!"

"The only thing they're seeing is your ass!" Raven grumped angrily, flying up to Starfire and grabbing the child with one arm. Starfire let out an angry scream and shot Raven in the side with one of her nuclear bolts, sending the empath flying across the room in the hall. Raven slammed against a wall and slumped to the ground, her head swimming.

"I no wear!" Starfire screamed, her eyes glowing bright green.

Raven shook her head and tried to clear her head from the dizziness. She felt something warm on her face, what was that..? She turned to her head to see Beast Boy kitten licking her face. He mewed once and turned back into himself, tugging on Raven's cape with his tiny hands. "Raben..Raben up."

"Er..Beast Boy.." Raven felt utterly exhausted. Netherless, she got up again and advanced towards Starfire. She put her hands up in surrender. "Okay Star, I won't grab you again. But you have to put on your clothes. There are boys around."

"Boys be naked too." Starfire stopped glowing and sat on the floor, her hand in her mouth.

Raben felt her cheeks flush again. Nope. "They can't do that either, Star. On Earth, we have to cover up. It's the rules."

"Is Starry naked?" she heard Robin's voice whisper to Cyborg.

"I don't wanna look!" came the snappy answer. "Raben take care of it."

Starfire pouted. "But.."

"Please?" Raven attempted to smile, even though she felt more like strangling.

"Okay." Starfire said grumpily, marching over to her clothing and tugging it on. Raven waited for a moment and watched as Starfire finished changing and then turned to find Robin and Cyborg. She found the both of them hiding behind the couch, stuffing their faces with chocolate. Robin's mask was smeared with brown, and Cyborg was licking the stuff off his wires. She sighed; there was NO way in hell she was going to bathe them. That..that was too weird.

Beast Boy slinked over to her and sat by her feet. Raven couldn't help but actually smile a little at him; he was much less annoying as a child. He was certainly more adorable, with large eyes and tiny body. She picked him up and cradled him, finding that he had fallen asleep in seconds.

"Why Beast Boy get cuddle?" Robin shouted angrily, throwing the chocolate down. "I want!"

Raven looked down at Beast Boy and felt her face turn red again. She was cuddling? "He's asleep, Robin."

"I want cuddle! I want cuddle! I want cuddle!" Robin yelled, his lip starting to quiver.

Cyborg gave him a dirty look. "You baby. You a baby who want cuddle. Baby."

"I yam not! I want cuddle like mommy used to." Tears started sliding down Robin's face.

Raven felt a little guilty. Of course he missed his mother. He was only five. Sighing, she gently put the sleeping Beast Boy on the couch and walked over to Robin, scooping up her leader in her arms. Robin stopped crying and rubbed his face against her chest, cooing contently. He closed his eyes and fell asleep pretty quickly, chocolate still smeared on his face.

Cyborg, who had been watching Robin get cuddled, was feeling a little jealous. Why wasn't he getting the same treatment? He waddled over to Raven and tugged on her cape. "Me too, Raben?"

"Okay." Raven muttered, gently putting Robin next to Beast Boy. Picking up Cyborg, she was surprised to feel that he wasn't clunky like a robot, but rather soft, like a child. However, he had a tendency to pass out in strange positions, and Raven found herself holding up a splayed out child, dead asleep. She set him down next to his friends and looked over at Starfire, wondering if she wanted the same.

The alien gave a large grin. "I no tired." she said loudly.

"You need to sleep." Raven groaned. "Look, your friends are all asleep. Look how nice and quiet they are."

Starfire pouted and sat on the floor. "They no fun."

Raven gave up and told Starfire as long as she was quiet, she wouldn't have to go to bed. The alien did as she was told and quietly played in the living room, using pencils as dolls.

Finally, quiet. Raven sunk onto the floor, feeling dead.


	4. Bad Guys

She didn't know how long she laid on the floor. It could've been minutes, or hours, or years for all she cared. Never in her life had she felt more exhausted, not even after one of their most toughest fights. She turned her head to the small pile of children sleeping on the couch. They hadn't moved very much, except for Cyborg, who liked to kick and mutter things in his sleep.

Raven heard another small crash from where Starfire was, and she quickly lifted her head and groaned. "What the hell are you doing, Starfire?"

"Playing." was the sullen answer.

"Well stop being so loud! The rest of us are trying to sleep."

Starfire floated over to Raven and sat on the empath's stomach, her wide green eyes filled with sorrow. "I sorry, Raben. Truly."

Raven sighed and laid her head back onto the floor. "Whatever Starfire."

For once, Starfire didn't say anything else. She quietly rolled off of Raven and settled on the floor beside her, putting her hands behind her head like Raven was. She glanced up to make sure she was doing it right, and then she put one of her legs over her knees and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. She made loud snoring sounds, and much to Raven's irritation, made small farting noises with her legs.

Raven closed her eyes tighter and tried to get lost in her mind, as she once did.

_Azarath Metrios Sinthos. Azarath Metrios Sinthos.. _

She felt the distinct feeling of falling, and when she opened her eyes, she was back in her homeland. Finally.

She floated a couple inches off the ground as she meditated. She thought fiercely of any spells, any potions, any deals she could make with her Father or other magic figures to try and turn her friends back to normal. Absolutely nothing came to her mind, and she angrily opened her eyes and smashed her fists onto the ground. She breathed heavily, knowing she was losing control.

_How the hell am I going to turn them back?! They can't stay young forever. _Raven blinked back tears of frustration.

Suddenly, a loud scream broke her concentration and shattered her homeland around her, and she found herself back in the Titan Tower. She looked beside her to see Starfire gone. Another wail trailed through the halls.

Raven immediately got to her feet. "Star? Where are you?!"

The small alien flew out of the kitchen and into Raven's stomach, crying heavily and wrapping the blue cape around her for comfort. "R-r-raben.."

"What is it, Starfire?" Raven tried to make her voice comforting and gentle, but she still felt an angry twitch in her eyebrow.

The little girl kept crying, snuggling her face into the blue fabric. Raven gulped back her anger and knelt down, gently smoothing the red strands from Starfire's face. "Did you see something?"

"D-dere was a loud noise!" Starfire blubbered, wiping away her tears. "I did not want to see it, I was so scerd, Raben! No fight! I no want fight!"

Raven bit her lip and picked up the sobbing child, trying to summon motherly instincts to calm her down. However, nothing really came to mind, and she stood there for a moment feeling like a complete idiot. "It was probably a rat." she said at last.

"No! Twas bigger." Starfire insisted, staring at her with an angry expression on her face. "Go look, Raben! Make it go away."

The empath sighed with frustration as she set Starfire down, but netherless floated to the hall where Starfire was. As the little girl said, the hall was dark and there was a strange banging noise from the other end. The very sound sent chills up Raven's neck, and just to be on the safe side, her hands glowed black magic.

Starfire wasn't far behind her, quietly whimpering. "Raben..?"

"Yes, Star?" her own voice was a whisper, and she fiercely scolded herself for being scared. She was a Titan, for god sakes.

"What if it a bad guy?"

Raven pondered over the thought for a moment, feeling her stomach twist with anxiety. She had forgotten about her duties as a hero. She couldn't lug around four kids, fighting bad guys. They'd be killed.

"I.. I don't know, Star." she answered truthfully, slowly turning a corner and flipping on a light. To her relief, she didn't see anything. But the banging noise was still persistent.

"I could fights. We could alls fights." Starfire babbled, her tiny hands now green. "I knows that Rwobin can kicks, Cyborgs has all kinds of shooty things, and I can flys! But Beast Boy a baby. He do nothing."

"None of you will fight." Raven said fiercely, her hands clenched into fists. The banging noise was getting increasingly louder.

"I wanna!" Starfire pouted, tears surprisingly gone.

Raven turned another corner, just as the banging noise stopped. It was disturbingly silent now. She could hear Starfire's rapid breathing, and her own heart thudding inside of her chest. What..?

Something exploded out of the wall, sending chunks of drywall flying at them.


	5. Trouble

Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

She heard Starfire scream in terror as chunks of wall flew at them, peppering them both with small papery strips of paint and solid rocks. Raven reached out for the little alien and pulled her into her body, shielding her from anything that could hurt her. When the loud banging and the ringing in her ears stopped, she put her head up and looked around.

There was no one in sight. Everything looked relatively normal, except the large crater now in the wall. Then something caught her eye- something small and shiny that lay in the rubble at their feet.

Levitating it towards her and putting it into her palm, she actually realized it was a small metal envelope. With disdain, she opened it and took out a small scrap of paper.

**I know what you did. **

**I am coming for your friends.**

**-S**

Raven felt her heart stop. S.

Slade.

How the hell did he found out?

"Raben...?" Starfire peeked her head out from underneath Raven's cape. "What wrong, friend?"

Raven swallowed her fear. "N-nothing bad, Starfire. But we need to get out of here, right now, okay?"

A confused look passed over the child's face. "Why? I dought that this twas our home."

"It is." Raven looked for an excuse. She couldn't possibly explain the concept of Slade and his ways to her- she wouldn't understand in this state. None of them would. Not even Robin, who hated Slade the most. Besides, it would take too much time, and time wasn't something she had a lot of at the moment. She sucked in a deep breath. "But there's a bad guy who wants to get us, Star. So we need to get someplace safe, okay?"

"Okay.." Starfire slowly floated down the hall, her hands lit up in small green orbs.

Raven paced the destroyed hall, panic rising within her. She chanted her mantra in her head, but she could feel the balance of emotions starting to slip away at the edges. The light above her head burst from her nervous energy.

She ran down the hall to where the other Titans were. They were all sitting on the couch, wide awake now, and their eyes wide with fear. Starfire was sitting in between Robin and Cyborg, and Beast Boy was curled into a small ball on the couch, shaking. The minute they saw her, they perked up.

"What happen, Raben?" Robin asked worriedly.

"We need to go, guys." Raven said briskly. "Now." She gestured her hands towards her. Beast Boy hopped off the couch instantly and ran to her cape, hiding his face in her cape. Robin glanced at Cyborg and Starfire and shrugged, hopping off the couch. The others followed behind him tentatively. Raven sighed as she scooped up the trembling Beast Boy in her arms, who had transformed into a tiny kitten as was mewing with fear.

"Down this hall to the Titan car." she whispered to them. "Keep quiet, okay?"

"Okay." they said in a small chorus. Raven breathed a sigh of relief as she turned down the hall, holding a small lamp in her hand to light the way. Small footsteps followed behind her; Cyborg muttered something to Robin, who hissed that Raben told them to shut up. Starfire whimpered quietly, her small fists clenched and glowing. They moved along the Titan Tower in (almost) silence.

Raven stepped over some rubble and pushed the button the elevator, watching the small red dial go upwards. She prayed silently that she got her friends to safety and that she could find a way to reverse the spell. A small hand wiggled its way into hers, and she looked down to see Cyborg looking up at her intently.

"Is dere something wrong, Miss. Raben?" he asked, his voice a whisper. "Starfire saids that we is in trouble."

Raven shook her head. "You guys aren't in trouble, I promise. We just need to go."

"It dark." Robin complained. "Dark scary."

"Here Rwobin. I haf light for you." Starfire offered her glowing hands to him. The tiny hero smiled and stood closer to her, captivated by the neon light.

The elevator dinged and slowly opened. It looked dark and uninviting, and with a sigh, Raven entered and kept her hand on the door so the other Titans could crowd in. Once they were settled against the wall, she stepped in herself and let the door close. Then she punched the button for the roof, where Cyborg's Titan car was. The elevator kicked into gear and rattled upwards.

Everyone was eerily silent for a second. Except for the faint glow of the lamp and the weird green color from Starfire, there wasn't any light. Raven bit her lip as Beast Boy changed back into his normal form and clutched at her shoulders tightly. Everything was getting too strange for her. Her best friends in the world were toddlers, Slade was chasing after them at the worst time ever, and now she was running away with them in the Titan car. If that wasn't enough, she still couldn't figure out how to change them back into their normal ages.

Shit. Everything was shit.

"Raben.. I'm scared." Beast Boy whispered softly.

Raven put a hand on his back and just rubbed, unsure of how to comfort him. She didn't know how to comfort anyone, much less kids.

Finally, the elevator rumbled to a stop, lurching forwards a little bit as the electricity gave out. She sighed.

"It stopped! It stopped!" Cyborg started to scream at the top of his lungs. "We stuck! We stuck!"

"WE GONNA DIE! WE DIE!" Robin added to Cyborg's screaming. The two boys started to run around in a panic, bumping into the metallic walls of the elevator. Raven felt somone's tiny fingernails dig into her calve.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEAKKK!" Starfire screeched, letting off her bolts. They bumped off the metal walls, shooting in all directions like bullets. Raven grunted as Cyborg crashed into her thigh, and she accidently let go of Beast Boy and tumbled to the ground herself. She heard him cry out in pain, but even as she called out for him she was stopped by Robin trampling on her face and pulling at her hair.

" 'Elp! Heelp!"

"Pwease let us out! I SCARED! I SCARED!"

"I want my mammie.. I want my mammie.. **I WANT MY MAMMIE!" **

Raven turned on her stomach and tried to look for the elevator door. With all the rocking and screaming that was happening, either the elevator would give out and they would plummet thirty stories, or one of Slade's minions would find them and put an end to them.

"Stop!" Raven screamed, trying to regain control. The ground underneath them was starting to swing. "Calm down for a damned second!"

"IT SO DARK! IT SO DARK!" Robin wailed, pounding on the walls. Starfire was attempting to fly out of the ceiling, repeatedly crashing into the metal and slamming back into the floor.

Raven grit her teeth and tried to force the door open with her dark powers. But she couldn't see. As she shot small blasts at wherever she could, she knew they were harmlessly bouncing off the walls.

Finally, there was the sound of crushed metal flying off it's hinges, and the smell of fresh air pouring in. She grabbed a tiny hand, she wasn't sure who it belonged to, and launched herself out of the elevator. She and the other Titan landed on the ground with a grunt. Her head rested on the cold floor, and she closed her eyes.

Someone tugged at her shoulders. "Raben.. Raben.."

She opened her eyes and slowly lifted her head. Four children stared back at her with tear-streaked faces.

"Guys.." she began, her voice choked up. "Are you all okay?"

All the children nodded silently.

Raven picked herself up and stared behind her at the door to the roof. She reached her hand towards them. "We're almost there, guys."

"I'm scared." Beast Boy whimpered.

"I know." Raven said quietly. "But we need to leave. No more scary elevators."

The small Titans exchanged glances with one another, and took tentative steps forward. Beast Boy and Cyborg grabbed Raven's hand while Robin and Starfire stayed close to one another. Raven sighed and pushed open the door with her shoulder. To her relief, it opened easily, exposing a ladder that went up to the roof.

"Go up there, and stay quiet." she instructed. She helped each of them up onto the ladder and waited as they climbed out of sight. Beast Boy was the last one to go, and he gave her a worried look before climbing up. Raven waited at the bottom for a moment and then climbed up herself.

Up at the top, the four Titans were staring at the sky with wide eyes. It was nighttime, and the stars and moon were finally out. Raven had no idea what time it was, but she assumed it was late. The sky was pitch-black and the city was silent, much different than during the day.

Tears gone, they looked back at her with awe.

"Raben.. look at the giant cheese in da sky!" Cyborg announced.

"That's not cheese. It's the moon." Raven said tiredly. She closed the trapdoor and locked it; hopefully Slade's minions wouldn't think to look on the roof until they were long gone. She glanced at the Titan car, gleaming in the moonlight. It had been awhile since Cyborg had let anyone drive it except him. She had driven it once, she remembered, while on a mission to look for Aquaman. Hopefully she still remembered enough.

She opened up the drivers seat and unlocked the other doors. "Get in."

"In the metal ding?" Robin inquired, staring at it.

"Yes." Raven scowled. "Now."

With a grumble, they climbed into the car and sat in the seats, which were now way too big for them. Raven buckled them up anyway, and hoped that they wouldn't mess with the latches or anything like that. She closed the side door and leaned against it, suddenly feeling like she was about to collapse.

_We need to get out of here now. _A voice said in her head. It was her own voice, one of her emotions, presumably. _The longer your friends stay in this situation, the more danger they'll be in. The more danger I'll be in. _

Raven glanced at the car and hurried over to the drivers seat. She plopped herself in and put the headgear over her head. Turning the key, the entire car came alive with lights and buttons. The engine started to purr. Raven could hear static in the headphones, and she tried to get the connection to the Titan East team.

"Titan East, this is Raven." she said. "Please, come in. I need help. Over."

Nothing but static.

"Who yous talking to?" Starfire shouted, jumping in her seat. "I wan see!"

"Please, Titan East, come in!" Raven begged, pressing the button to call the other Tower. "This is Raven! Please answer! This is an emergency!"

There was no answer. Raven pounded on the dashboard in frustration. What the hell was happening? First this terrible spell, and now no one was answering.

"Raben?" Beast Boy's soft voice asked. "What happen now?"

Raven inwardly groaned. "We're going to find our other friends, okay?"

There was the sound of excitement from behind her. Raven started the car and set it to _jet-mode. _Looks like they would be going to California to visit the Titan-East. Hopefully, they weren't answering because they were on a mission for the night. She desperately hoped thats what it was, and nothing else.

They lurched off the roof and flew upwards, the Titan children cheering the entire time.

* * *

_I didn't think this story would take a serious spin, since it's kinda for fun. But a lot of you guys had wanted me to really expand on this story, so I am. _

_I really hope you guys like it! Please drop a review for me: they make a writer happy. :3_


	6. Malfunction

"Twinkle twinkle wittle star!" Robin sang.

"How I wander what you arrrrrre!" Cyborg continued.

"Wup above da world so 'igh!" Beast Boy sang quietly.

"Wike a Blugorfph in the galaxy!" Starfire interjected, clearly trying to join in the song but not knowing the rest of the words. Robin shot her a dirty look.

"Dat not the words, Starfire." he scolded her. "You sing wrong words."

Starfire's face crumbled. "I do not understand Earth songs."

"You need to learn dat way you can sing wit us." Cyborg said.

Raven sighed and sunk down in her chair, keeping her eyes on the sky ahead of them. "Guys, please shut up for five minutes. I need to focus on the jet."

There was a chorus of soft _sorry_s. Their voices quieted down some, although Cyborg and Beast Boy continued to mutter at each other in unintelligible words.

Raven adjusted her grip on the steering wheel. She tried to focus on the dark sky ahead of her, turning on the headlights so that she could see the clouds passing by. She had been driving the stupid jet for three hours to get to New York where the Titans East Tower was, the majority of the trip was about her fumbling the controls and nearly crashing into the fields below. She cursed Cyborg's name for never giving her another chance to drive the T-car.

When she got them back to their normal ages, she was making him teach her how to drive the damn thing.

With a sigh, she reached over to the dashboard, she checked the monitor to see if she had gotten any messages from the Titan East. The screen blinked once, and then went black. No messages, no calls. Nothing.

She gripped the handle tighter. Why weren't they answering? It had been hours since they had taken off, and she had been calling them once every hour since. It had been the same result: the answering machine.

And not once had they called back.

It was worrying her. Usually at least one of the Titan East members would have called when they saw an emergency from other Titans. Bumblebee was the one who checked the phone most often.

Raven clicked the button for autopilot and stared at the GPS, the small blue dot traveling a centimeter each minute. They were almost there, another half an hour and they'd be there. Finally.

Behind her, the kid Titans were singing again, this time an obnoxious tune about puppies or whatever.

"How much iz dat doggie in da window?" Robin sang, clapping his hands to the tune.

Beast Boy turned into a little beagle and howled in tune. "Arf arf!"

"Da one wif the waggley tail?" Cyborg chanted.

"How much is the baby creature in the glass window?" Starfire giggled, floating up in her seat.

"Arf arf!" Beast Boy barked.

"I do hope dat doggies for sale!" Robin sang the last line dramatically, holding out his arms as though he was on the stage. "Raben, sing wif us!"

"I don't sing." Raven said sullenly, staring at the GPS some more.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Starfire asked, her voice trailing out in a whiny way. Her voice climbed upwards, and Raven cringed at the high squeal in her voice.

"No." she said sharply. "I don't sing. Not now. Not ever."

The children were quiet for a moment. Then there was a small voice.

"Why you not sing, Raben?" Beast Boy asked quietly. "Is you scared to?"

Raven sucked in a breath and concentrated on keeping her emotions level. She breathed in deeply and fixed her hands on the steering wheel, even though the jet was on autopilot.

"I'm not afraid, Beast Boy. I just really don't like to sing."

"I not afraid of anyding!" Robin proudly announced. He puffed up his chest and beamed.

Cyborg poked him hard in the arm. "Yous a liar, Rwobin! Yous scared of da dark!"

"I yam not!" Robin said fiercely. "Batman no 'faid! I not either!"

"Batman is poopy-head." Cyborg scoffed.

Robin's face turned a shade of white, and then his hands grew into tiny fists. "Yous... yous.. YOUS TAKE DAT BACK!"

"The both of you be quiet!" Raven snapped.

Unfortunately, neither of the boys were listening. They continued to yell at each other, with Starfire rooting for Robin and Beast Boy totally silent. The jet rocked dangerously, and then a red light started to blink on the dashboard.

_Uh oh. _Raven put her headgear back on and took the jet off autopilot. The red light blinked once more, and then a siren went off. She gulped back a wave of terror as she realized that the jet was malfunctioning. The engine was failing. Everything was happening at the worst time ever. This had to be a streak of unbelievable bad luck.

She quickly called the Titan East Tower one more time, desperately praying that they would pick up. "Please.. please."

"Hey, this is the Titan East. We're not here right now, so leave us a message and we'll get back to you! Titans, out."

"FUCK!" Raven slammed down her fist on the dash. A black stream shot out of her hand and scorched the floor, leaving behind a burn mark. They hadn't answered again. Where the hell were they?

"Raben.. we fall!" she heard Starfire whimper from behind her.

"I know!" Raven pulled on the wheel, trying to pull the jet upwards again. They were falling out of the sky, quite literally, and were descending towards New York City at terrifying speed. She couldn't crash- they would be killed instantly and anyone else in the same vicinity would too.

"Raben!" Beast Boy yelled, his voice incredibly loud. "Fall!"

"Everyone fasten your seat-belts!" Raven yelled, feeling the jet tremble violently underneath them. All the red lights were blinking now, the siren was wailing and all the oxygen masks dropped at the same time. For once, the Titan children weren't screaming, but quietly whimpering in their seats. Raven jerked the wheel to the side and felt the jet swerve sharply to the right, steering them towards the ocean and away from the city.

The jet started to plummet downwards. They would be in the ocean in a matter of seconds.

Raven jumped out of her seat and took off the Titan's seatbelts, speaking frantically. "Guys, listen, stay close, okay?"

"What happen, Raben?" Starfire whimpered, her eyes full with tears.

The jet shook again, and Raven felt her footing waver. She had an idea, but she had to act quickly before they plunged into the ocean.

"Beast Boy, you gotta listen." Raven begged, holding his shoulders. "We're going to jump out of the jet, and when we do, you need to change into fish or whale or something. Can you do that?"

Beast Boy stared at her with huge eyes. "Raben...?"

"I'm counting on you." Raven looked back at the dash, which was blaring with lights and sounds. The altitude was dropping.

Without another word, she blasted the jet door open and grabbed the children together with her powers; wrapping them in a dark arm. The air was howling through the jet, sucking them through the open door within seconds. Raven saw a glimpse of the dark sky above her, the stars shining and the moon looking like cheese in the black sky. She even heard the screams of her friends as they plummeted towards the ocean.

The jet crashed into the water, exploding on contact. Fire spewed up in the sky, and parts of the jet flew in all directions. Raven squeezed her eyes shut as her body slammed into the ocean water, her legs flailing helplessly as she sunk down. She tried to get back up to the surface and open her eyes, but she saw nothing but darkness and heard nothing but the crashing of the waves.

She coughed and tried to breathe, but seawater crashed into her mouth and she spluttered. She was sinking, her limbs like jelly in the vast ocean.

She wondered where her friends were, if they were safe, and if they survived the crash. What if they couldn't swim? She tried to scream for them, but her voice wasn't working anymore.

Something brushed against her leg, and she jerked upwards. The same thing bumped into her back, and this time she let out a blood-curling scream, no longer caring that she couldn't breathe. It pushed her upwards, it digging into the small of her back.

Fresh air suddenly hit her at once, her face freezing cold. Over the crashing of the waves, she could hear her friends. Crying out for her name.

"Raben! Raben!"

"Raben!"

"Raben...!"

"I-" she choked out, seawater spilling from her mouth. "I'm here! Guys!?"

Whatever was touching her pushed her forwards again, leading her through the water. A small hand latched onto her arm, and in the dim moonlight, she saw Starfire looking at her intently, her red-hair soaked down her face.

"Raben! You okay!" she said joyously, digging her head into Raven's shoulder. Then she pulled away and beamed. "Wook, Raben! I got da others!"

Raven blinked and saw Robin and Cyborg clinging onto each other, held on by Starfire's hand. She breathed out a sigh of relief, her hands shaking. "Thank god. Is everyone okay?"

Before anyone could answer, a huge looming thing emerged from the water, spraying sea-water into the air and showering them with salty rain. Raven blinked twice as her eyes adjusted to the whale that was swimming in front of them. It was a small green whale, sitting there patiently. Starfire cheered and latched onto the flipper of it and climbed onto it's back. "Wook! Beast Boy!"

"Go Beast Boy!" Robin cheered, joining Starfire on his back. Cyborg joined them, gently patting his back and telling him how brave he was for using his transformation powers. Beast Boy made a whale noise and splashed his tail in the water.

Raven held onto the flipper herself, breathing heavily. After resting her body for a moment, she spotted the gleaming tower of Titan East sitting on the shore of the beach. The Tower was dark and none of the lights were on, but at least they were here.

"You did really good, Beast Boy." she said, patting his side. "But do you see that big Tower? It looks like ours."

Beast Boy splashed his tail in response.

"Take us there, please." Raven leaned her head against his toughened side. Beast Boy did as instructed, moving slowly through the water to the shore. There was the sound of cheering from the top, where Starfire, Robin and Cyborg sat.

* * *

On the shore, Raven slowly pulled herself up onto the sandbank, pulling up Starfire along the way. The little girl wasn't a good swimmer, she found out, and had trouble treading the ocean water. With a grunt, she pushed Starfire out of the water and watched as the alien scrambled onto the sand and sat there, shivering.

She pushed herself one more step and then lay her head on the sand. It was so cold, the water was freezing and the air felt as though it was below zero. She could see her breath coming out in small puffs of white. New York was always cold, she had forgotten. It was nothing like Jump City, where it was always pleasantly warm and sunny. No, the night sky was littered with heavy clouds and the air was chilling.

There was a small grunt next to her. Raven rolled over to see Beast Boy curled up on the sand, breathing heavily and his body racked with shivers. She felt a pang of guilt shoot through her. He looked exhausted.

"It c-cold." she head Robin chatter. "Raben.. we c-cold."

Raven sat up and pulled her wet cape around her, trying to keep in her body heat. "I k-know. We're going to go visit the Titan East, o-okay?"

"H-urry." Starfire pulled on Raven's arm.

Raven got to her feet and picked up Beast Boy, his body stiff and cold. His green skin looked paler than usual. Shit. She wrapped him in her arms and then walking slowly up the slope to the Titan East Tower, her feet dragging in the sand. She climbed up the steps and pushed her elbow to the doorbell, hearing it on the other side. She waited a few moments, feverishly praying that they'd answer.

There wasn't one.

"Come on." she muttered, shifting Beast Boy against her body. It wasn't healthy for him to be this cold, dammit. She pushed the doorbell again and then kicked the door for double measure.

To her surprise, the door just creaked open on it's own.

It wasn't locked.

Raven looked back at her friends, who were standing behind her and shivering in the cold. Starfire sneezed.

She sighed. Without the Titan East or not, her friends were going to get sick if they stayed out any longer. She moved to the side. "Get in you guys. I'll get you some dry clothes and some blankets. Just sit tight and don't go anywhere."

They pattered inside. Raven bit her lip, and with a last gaze to the burning jet still in the ocean, she headed inside and closed the door behind her.

* * *

_I don't know whether I should continue with the serious aspect of this story or whether you guys just like the kiddy stuff. Tell me in a review. :3_


	7. Death

_So you guys opted for an actual serious story with kid moments sprinkled into it. :)_

* * *

Raven closed the door behind her and walked over to the sofa, laying Beast Boy onto the couch. The other Titans sat on the sofa as well, curled up next to Beast Boy and each other for warmth. The entire tower was dark, the only source of light was from Starfire's tiny hands. Raven stumbled around the room, her hands crawling against the walls for a light switch. The air in the Tower was freezing, similar to the air outside.

Finally, she found one and flipped it on. A couple lights flickered on, dimly lighting up the room. The sight that met her eyes were shocking.

The entire Tower was trashed. Parts of metal were scattered around the tower, the desktop that held the computer was smashed in half, a katana skewered in the middle. Raven could see that there was a dim light flashing, the label underneath reading **_Messages. _**Ceiling lights were hanging by a bare wire, swinging in the air nonchalantly. What was even more disturbing to her was the mysterious lump lying in the darkest corner of the room, covered haphazardly with a bloodied sheet. Raven bit her lip and looked down the hall, which was only lit up with one dangling light.

_Oh god. What happened? _Raven levitated a trashcan over to the corner with the body so her friends couldn't see it. Teen Titans or not, they were still children.

Starfire sneezed again. Robin scooted next to her and wrapped a small arm around her, trying to warm her with his body. The small alien leaned into the Boy Wonder without a protest- obviously exhausted from the day's events. Raven couldn't help but notice, and she smiled a little. Even as kids, they still knew what it meant to be a team. She hoped that they kept it that way, until she found a way to reverse it.

Something else nagged at her. The Titan East had disappeared without a trace, their home trashed, and signs of a fight apparent. They hadn't called for help, like they usually did if something got too serious.

"Cyborg," Raven asked suddenly. "You have a little phone on your arm. Did it ever ring?"

Cyborg looked up at her tiredly. "No Raben. I pwomise. No got call."

"I believe you." she looked around the room some more. There was the feeling of dread in her gut. This was worse than she thought. Now she had no allies to protect her friends, which emphasized the importance of reversing the spell even more. If Slade got ahold of one of them... they would be virtually helpless to defend themselves.

There wasn't much else to do for the night, she realized. The other Titans had a tough day, having turned into children and barely remembering who they were. She wondered if they remembered their battles, the things that they had seen and been through. They had seen things that most children shouldn't have seen.

She walked over to the sofa and kneeled on the floor, looking at them intently. "How are you guys doing?"

"Tired, Raben." Starfire whispered. "Cold."

Robin nodded his head in agreement and wrapped his arms tighter around her. Cyborg yawned and poked at Beast Boy, who was nearly asleep already.

Raven sighed. "Today's been tough for you guys, hasn't it?"

The Titan children nodded simultaneously.

"Why don't you guys get some sleep?" she asked quietly. Her eyes flickered up to the dead corpse in the corner and pushed back the disturbing feeling that came with it. "I'll find you some clean clothes and some blankets. You guys can sleep right here on the couch. I'll be next to it if you guys wake up scared."

"Iz not scared." Robin said sleepily, his head falling against Starfire. "Batman teached me to be brave."

"Batman still a poop." Cyborg muttered. Robin was too tired to make a retort, but scrunched up his face in fury.

Raven smiled half-heartedly. "I'll be back in a couple minutes to get some blankets and clothes. Don't move from this spot."

There was a quiet mumbling in agreement. Raven got to her feet and moved down the corridor, her hands on the walls so that she could find her way. The pathetic dangling light in the middle of the ceiling did little for her vision, and the rest of the Tower was shrouded with darkness. She put her hand on the first room that she found, pushing it open with difficulty, like there was something stuck on the other side. Pushing with her shoulder, the door finally giving way and her falling onto the floor.

She got to her feet and ran her hands against the wall, finding a light switch in her fingers. She flipped it on, and thankfully, the light in the room flickered on.

The small room was lined with posters of supermodels and pictures of the ocean and different species of fish species. She had stumbled into Aqualad's room. She made a face- it was just her luck to stumble into his room.

She walked over to the bed and grabbed the ocean-painted blankets and bundled them up in her arms. Levitating them above her head, she then started to go through his drawers in hopes to find something suitable for her friends to fit into. She spotted some blue underwear, and with a disgusted look on her face, she tossed them across the room. Well, that wouldn't do at all. To make things worse, nothing was small enough for five year olds to wear.

Although she wasn't surprised, she still felt a twinge of frustration. Looking through the drawers some more, she found a couple shirts that would work for the night while their suits dried.

She walked out of the room with the blankets still hovering above her head. When she walked back into the living room, she found her friends sprawled on the couch, completely lost in deep sleep. There was a chorus of soft snoring from the couch. Raven dumped the blankets on the floor and sighed, staring at her sleeping friends with guilt pressing heavily on her chest.

This was all her fault.

Whatever had happened to the Titans East had to be connected with the message she had gotten from Slade earlier. How Slade found out about how she turned her friends to toddlers was unknown to her, and as much as she wanted to just be done with the mess she had caused, she couldn't just leave her friends.

Not after all they'd done for her.

She gently picked up Beast Boy, who had fallen to the floor from Cyborg's sleep flailing. He rested quietly against her chest, curling into her shoulder. It reminded her of the time where he accidently got himself covered with toxic chemicals and mutated to this horrific beast. He had been curled up on the floor all night long, breathing like a wild animal and slashing at his carpet. But it was that same monster that had saved her life- he was more gentle in his monstrous form than she had thought. Her lips curled up at the memory.

Setting him down next to Robin, she put the blanket on top of her friends and stood there for a moment, feeling tired herself. She quietly started to pull off their clothing, squeezing her eyes shut as she changed them. This was too awkward to even think about it. She finished putting them into the awkward large shirts and put their soaked clothing onto the floor to dry. She sighed.

Maybe it was time to get some sleep as well. Perhaps a solution could come to her in a dream.

* * *

Raven awoke groggily, her body frigid with cold. Her friends were still fast asleep, sucking on their thumbs and cuddling next to one another for warmth, wrapped in the dark blue blanket. Sunlight gently floated through the large windows, finally lighting up the Tower and making it less threatening than before. Their clothing still lay on the floor, looking as though they were dry. She lifted up her head and looked around.

She saw gouges in the walls, like there was a vicious hand ripping through the drywall. Dried water stains and burnt marks also littered the place, no doubt remnants of the fight that happened here. The bloody sheet in the corner of the room was still there, with the lump underneath it. There was a person underneath that sheet. Didn't they deserve to be recognized, to have someone know that they had passed? Raven felt the need to get up and see who that person was, no matter how disturbing.

Moving as if she was in a dream, she got up and walked over to the corner of the room to where the corpse lay. Her hand reached for the sheet, with a slight tug, the blood-spattered sheet slid off.

Raven stumbled back with a muffled scream, falling to the ground and scooting backwards as much as possible.

It was Aqualad. There was an angry slash ripped across his neck, dried blood dribbling on the edges of the skin. He had been murdered, viciously, and left here in the corner to rot. Raven stared at his body with disbelief. Where was the rest of his team, where the hell did they go while he was being left here by himself? Tears sprang to her eyes and she coughed. He was their friend. And now he was gone.

How did this happen?

Raven slowly covered him back up with a blanket.

"Raben..?"

She turned around suddenly, seeing a very sleepy Beast Boy looking at her with wide eyes. He spoke again, his voice soft with worry. "Raben.. why you cry?"

She blinked, realizing that tears were still streaking down her face. She wiped at her cheeks fervently. "I.."

Beast Boy noticed the blood-stained sheet in the corner, his eyes growing wider at the sight. "What that?"

"Don't look, Beast Boy. I don't want you to see it." Raven said quickly, moving in front of it so that he couldn't see it anymore.

He gave her a soft glance. "Why Raben sad?"

Raven felt a part of her heart crumble. She wished that he wasn't so damn nice to her. "One of our friends is hurt. He's.. hurt really bad."

"Dat him?" he pointed to behind her. He eyed the motionless lump as though he was studying it. "Is he sleeping?"

"Yeah. He's sleeping." Raven felt more tears spring to her eyes. _That's all it is. Aqualad's just sleeping. He's dreaming. _She choked back a sob and wiped at her eyes again.

Beast Boy sat on the ground in front of her, crossing his legs like she did. "When will he wake up, Raben?"

"I don't know." she sighed, her shoulders shuddering.

The green changeling sat quietly for a moment, watching her as she struggled to maintain her composure. He gave her a small smile and leaned forward, resting a tiny green hand on hers. "Don't cry, Raben. He jus sleeping. Sleeping good, 'member? It make us strong, jus like you says."

Raven didn't say a word, she simply nodded and tried to desperately hold back her tears. The spill of emotions were threatening to break the wall she had built and spill over. Seeing her friend, dead on the floor in front of her, had been enough. And now Beast Boy, the one person that she made fun of the most and always ignored because she thought he was annoying, was still trying to comfort her and make it seem like he was simply sleeping. The look on his face was ridden with sadness, childlike remorse on his face. He knew.

He knew what death was. But he was still pretending that everything was okay, for her sake.

_Why Beast Boy? Why are you being so nice to me after the way I treated you? _

"Go wake up the others, Beast Boy." she said quietly. "We need to go soon. We're going to go someplace safer."

"Okay." he said quietly, turning into a kitten and running off towards the couch.

Raven took one last look at Aqualad. She felt angry that he died. He didn't deserve this.

She was going to get the damn bottom of this.

* * *

_You guys like it so far? Drop a review for me!:3 _


	8. Loss of Control

Just like she had asked, Beast Boy got the others awake. Starfire and Robin untangled themselves and yawned while Cyborg snorted sleepily. They all looked ridiculous in Aqualad's shirts, with the tops too big and the bottoms hanging off them like dresses. Raven reached over and grabbed their suits, relieved to find them crisp and dry. She straightened them out while her friends chattered quietly.

"Rwobin you hair funny!" Starfire giggled, pointing at Robin's messy hairdo.

Robin slapped his hands on his head in attempt to fix it. "Don't look! Don't look!"

"Yous look like one of dem birds." Cyborg said factually. "A cock-a-too."

Beast Boy strutted by them in the form of a cockatoo, proudly displaying his array of feathers.

Robin threw his shirt at Beast Boy and glared at Cyborg. "I does not looks like a cock-a-too. I look like Batman."

Cyborg bit his lip for a second and then grinned mischievously. "Batman a poop."

"Quit calling him a poop." Robin whined, his tiny face turning beet-red. "He not."

"Fine." Cyborg mumbled, before giving Robin another mischievous grin. "He a lumpy poop."

"...TAKE THAT BACK!" Robin suddenly screamed, launching himself at Cyborg with his tiny fists flailing. Cyborg let out a yell himself, trying to get the Boy Wonder off the front of him, but with no such luck. Raven immediately got up and tried to separate the two of them, but only succeeded in getting flipped onto her back by Robin. He was surprisingly good with martial arts- being a five year old definitely didn't affect his moves.

Raven got to her feet again, ignoring the cheers from Starfire and the horrified whimpers from Beast Boy, and tried to get her hand between Robin and Cyborg. "Robin! Get off of Cyborg!"

"HE CALLED BATMAN A LUMPY POOP!" Robin yelled ferociously. He managed to get Cyborg into a headlock, wrapping his tiny legs around the robot's waist. "Take it back! Take it back!"

"I takes it baaaaaack!" Cyborg wailed, unable to breathe.

"Robin!" Raven said sharply, finally managing to pull him off. Cyborg crawled to the couch, wheezing and parts of his body glitching. Beast Boy immediately went to him and tried to comfort him.

Robin stopped flailing in Raven's arms and looked up at her with an innocent look on his face. "Hi." he said sweetly.

"You've got to be kidding." Raven scowled, putting him onto the ground. "Don't do that again."

"But he called Batman a lumpy poop." Robin pouted, crossing his arms stubbornly. "He no poop. He brave. Teached me to be brave."

Raven sighed and looked up at Cyborg. "Don't say mean things to Robin, Cyborg."

"Fine." the robot muttered, looking down at the floor. Raven sighed and picked up the last of Aqualad's shirts, carrying them back to his room where they belonged.

Geez. How the hell was she supposed to haul her friends around if they were constantly fighting each other? She needed them to work together, more than ever. She actually missed Robin as the leader; he was always good about plans and knowing what to do next. But right now, the Robin she knew was a five year old looking up at her with a sweet expression on his face, trying to be just like his hero.

Raven sighed and tried to focus. Aqualad was dead now, and the rest of his team had disappeared without a trace. Their tower was trashed and their computer had been destroyed with a katana, the blinking red light she had seen the night before gone. The power was obviously cut, and she bet that the phone line wasn't working either. Any source of help was out of reach, and now their vehicle was in the ocean, currently a frozen hunk of metal. She wondered who's smart idea it was to put the Titan Towers on small islands _away_ from the cities they were protecting. There would definitely be some changes when she got her friends back.

She got to her feet and moved into the kitchen, looking for something to feed her friends. As she gave them leftover pizzas and whatever other food that wasn't frozen or rotten, she sat on the couch and tried to think of another way out, of someone that could help her.

Someone who's knowledge of magic was up to her level, or even more.

Actually, now that she thought about it, she knew of one person who might have a way of figuring this out. Raven shook her head and scoffed. No. No way in hell was she going to stoop _that _low to ask for help. She wasn't that desperate, was she?

There was a small crash. Raven jumped off the couch and teleported to the kitchen, where she saw Starfire waving around a small kitchen knife and promptly chasing Beast Boy with it. "Come at once, Beastie! I wish to cut your hair!"

"No!" Beast Boy wailed, transforming into a bug and scuttling underneath the counter. Starfire sat on the floor and tried jamming the knife into the small hole.

Raven snatched Starfire into her arms and took the knife away, throwing it someplace in the living room. "What the serious hell, Starfire?! Why do you have a knife for?"

"I jus wanted to play wif it!" Starfire yelled, kicking her small legs into the air.

"It's not safe!" Raven tried to jerk the knife away, only succeeding in ripping the palm of her hand. She dropped the knife in horror as she watched the blood well from the wound and drip onto the ground in a lazy trickle, pooling onto the floor in large drops. Starfire gasped and stared, a look of guilt plastered on her face. She reached for Raven's hand, stuttering soft _sorrys. _Raven felt something inside of her give, and for a split second, she saw nothing but a red haze.

Burning fire and blood, sucking up her friends' souls as she ravished in her fury. Her father, Trigon, standing in the distance, watching her with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Everything was going on in slow motion, and she felt herself watch as Trigon laughed silently, his large shoulders shaking with amusement. Then she realized what was going on, and she suddenly heard screaming.

Screaming that was coming from her friends.

"RABEN! RABEN STOP! STOP!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE...! STOP! RABEN!"

She suddenly blinked, and the red haze disappeared. The black tentacles surrounding her dissipated, and the dark smoke slowly vaporized away. She watched in horror as she saw her friends cowering in the corner of the room, their eyes wide with horror. They were shaking; tears streaked down their faces as they were frozen to the floor with utter terror.

_No. She couldn't have.. _

_Oh god.. _

"Guys.." Raven whispered, feeling all the strength drain from her body. She reached out for them. "I'm so sorry.."

In a quick blur, her friends dashed past her and into the living room, their whimpers of fear still echoing in her ears.

* * *

"Azarath Metrios Zenthos." Raven chanted, slowly lowering the large machine down to the floor. She breathed a sigh of relief as it nestled safely onto the ground. It was a nice jet, she had to admit, with Cyborg's usual symbol carved into the sides and over the top. He had really outdone himself on this one, it was even better than the one they had at home. She quickly climbed onto the wing and opened the door, finding the drivers panel and the small seats behind it. It would work for the kids, she supposed.

She hopped onto the ground and quickly floated down the hall, stopping at a door with a hammer stamped onto it. She blew the door off and carefully stepped inside, using a flashlight to peer all around her.

Just as she hoped, it was the weapons vault. There wasn't as many as she expected, but there was the right parts to complete the jet. She grabbed a rocket launcher and shuffled back, carefully locking it on the side where it belonged. After a few moments of jerking and trying to put all the parts together, she stood back and admired her handywork. She was getting better at putting machines together.

Perhaps she would start working with them more. Eventually.

The other Titans were sitting quietly on the floor, staring at her as she worked. She had finally got them to calm down enough to sit in the same room with her, even though they wouldn't speak a word. Beast Boy seemed the most afraid, as he sat behind Robin and hid his face in his cape. None of them even dared to look at her anymore, especially Starfire. Even though she had told him that she was sorry and to not be afraid, she knew they still were.

She cursed herself, wishing that she could just jump off the nearest cliff. Trigon had taken control of her as Rage took over, using the sudden loss of control as his own little game. For a split second she had embraced her true self- a child's worst nightmare.

No wonder her friends were terrified of her.

"Come on," she said, floating over to them. "Get in the jet, and buckle yourselves."

"Okay." Robin whispered, getting up and tottering to the jet.

Raven sighed and helped them into the back, one by one. At least they were accepting her help. Cyborg was the heaviest, and she had trouble lifting him onto her shoulder and shoving him into the door. Beast Boy was last, and he was staring up at her with large terrified eyes. As she reached towards him, he whimpered and pulled back.

Raven reached for him again, only for the small changeling to pull back again. He looked scared of her.

He _was _scared of her.

"Beast Boy." she said, trying to sound as soft and gentle as possible. "Please get into the jet."

"Wills you hurt me?" was the soft reply.

Raven jerked back, surprised at the response. She wasn't sure how to react; whether to tell him that she'd never hurt him, or to simply sit on the ground and dig her head into her hands. Pushing back the hurt that was welling in her throat, she shook her head.

"Of course not. You... You're my friend, Beast Boy." she stuttered, tripping over her words.

Beast Boy gave her a soft look before transforming into a bird and flying into the door himself, leaving Raven sitting on the ground alone, her hands still outstretched in the air. She slowly dropped them into her lap, feeling extraordinarily stupid. She was a terrible friend.

Just add scarring small children to the long long list of horrible things she had done. Right after turning her teammates into small children.

She got to her feet and got into the jet herself, silently pulling the headphones over her head. The jet came alive, the motor purring and the lights blinking on. Cyborg's technology started to whir above her head, the usual blue glowing in lines. Numbers started to pour onto the screen, something that meant nothing to her. She pulled on the steering wheel, and the entire machine jerked forwards and crashed into the wall. Small screams erupted behind her.

So much for getting better at using this stuff.

She growled and pressed on the pedal- and the jet flew through the wall and jerked upwards, crashing through the roof and into the bright sky. There was a moment of turbulence, the entire jet shaking violently. It finally leveled out, and they were cruising smoothly through the sky.

Raven set the coordinates for the nearest HIVE school and sat back in her chair, blinking rapidly as tears welled in her eyes. She had no choice anymore. She wasn't fit to help her friends, and she desperately needed them to be themselves again. The only person with enough magic was a HIVE student, a person who dedicated their lives to evil.

Jinx had helped them before. Maybe she would help them now.

She could only hope.

* * *

_Review. :3_


	9. Whats Brown and Sticky?

The kids were quietly sitting in the back of the jet; something that was unusual for them. Every time that Raven looked back at them, they would be staring back at her with wide eyes, as though they were expecting her to change into Trigon again. The terrified looks they kept giving her made her extraordinarily guilty; and she wanted to explain to them who she was.

Or.. what she was.

Even though she wanted to say something to them, she didn't. What was she going to say that they would understand?_ Oh, guys, you may not remember this since I turned you into a bunch of little kids, but my dad is a demon, so I'm a demon too. _

Raven gripped the steering wheel harder, biting her lip in anxiety. "So.. uh.. how are you guys doing?"

There was a moment of silence, and then Robin answered with a quavering voice. "Fine, Raben."

No one else answered, and the back remained stony silent. She had really messed things up this time- even more than the other times. Now they wouldn't even talk to her. They weren't even talking to each other; the tense silence rang loudly in her ears.

She racked her brain again for another question. Perhaps they would be more talkative if she could conjure up the things that they liked. She tried to remember what her friends were interested in, but nothing came to mind. Starfire was an alien, and her references weren't even understandable half of the time. Beast Boy was one for looking at different animals and changing into them, but Raven was clueless about the species of animals. Cyborg was always playing around with his rockets and Calculus things, while Robin was constantly trying to figure out different ways to make the team run faster, smoother, and better at kicking asses. But what did they like? What did they enjoy?

She wished that she had paid more attention to her friends when she had the chance. Hell, she didn't even know their favorite colors. The only thing she really remembered was Beast Boy's horrible, not funny jokes, and his immaturity that landed him in trouble with Robin- and that was because it had irritated her. There was this one joke that she remembered Beast Boy telling her, not too long before she turned him into a toddler.

She bit her lip. _I can't believe him doing this. _"Hey, guys."

There was a sluggish, timid answer from Robin again. "Yes, Raben?"

"Do you guys want to hear a joke? It's really funny."

She could soft whisperings behind her. Then Robin, the leader that was apparently speaking for them, answered. "Okay."

"Why did the cookie go to the doctor?" She asked, feeling stupider as the seconds ticked by.

This time, it was Cyborg who spoke. "Why, Raben?"

"Because he was feeling.. crummy." she said lamely, wincing at the way it sounded. But to her surprise, she heard Starfire giggle softly behind her. Maybe it was working. She thought harder to herself, trying to remember the other punny jokes that Beast Boy had told her over the years. "Why do ducks quack?"

Starfire giggled again. "I do not know, Raben."

"They get quacked up at funny jokes." Raven said. This time, both Robin and Starfire started to laugh loudly, saying the word 'quack' over and over again. There was even a real duck noise behind her, from Beast Boy, and that made her grin herself. It was more funny when she told the jokes. "Whats brown and sticky?"

"I dunno, Raben!" Cyborg crowed.

"A stick." she said.

Seconds after that, there was an explosion of laughter behind her. For some odd reason, the Titan children found the stick joke way funnier than everything else. Robin kept repeating stick and there would be maniac giggling from Starfire, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were just asking each other the same joke and snickering every time the punchline was said. Truth be told, Raven was a bit amused herself.

"Whats brown and sticky, Beast Boy?" Cyborg shouted, laughing uproariously.

"I dunno Cyborg!" Beast Boy giggled.

"...A STICK!" he screamed, and the entire back row of Titans burst into laughter, nearly rolling out of their seats.

Starfire gasped from her bursts of laughter. "A Earthen stick! Oh your jokes are very much amusing, friend Raben! Tis both brown, and stick-like!"

Raven raised an eyebrow at Starfire's broken down English. It was hard to try and joke around with an alien that didn't understand half the references, but at least this time she understood it. "Yeah, it is. Did you like those jokes?"

"Those were funny." she heard Beast Boy say shyly behind her. "Where did yous get those jokes, Raben?"

"I got them.. from a very good friend." Raven said, her voice a bit softer. She clutched at the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles almost white. "He told jokes all the time. I used to find them annoying.. but now I think they're funny."

"He sounds funny." Beast Boy said wistfully, and Raven could hear him stretch out in his seat. "I wants a friend like thats. We'd be best friends."

"I thought I was yo best friend!" Cyborg wailed. "Wes do everythin together, BB!"

"You is." the small changeling reassured him. "I pwomise."

There was now a constant stream of noise coming from the backseats, something that was actually relieving to Raven. She would much rather have them laughing and being noisy than sullen and silent. Cyborg let out an aggravated sniff at Beast Boy's reassurance, but the two seemed to get along okay. There were soft whispers that she couldn't make out, and then Starfire's unmistakable giggling.

"Friend Raben, is it possible for us to play of the game of Seek and Hide?" Starfire asked, tapping her on the shoulder. "It is a game played by the children of Earth, and Robin has told me much of this game. Tis when you hide, and the others must seek. It sounds delightful, may we plays?"

Raven looked at the GPS; only about half an hour remained before they arrived at the HIVE headquarters. It was enough to make her anxiety shoot through the roof. She took a calming breath and tried to focus on Starfire's question at hand. Might as well humor her.

"We can play it later, Star." she said softly.

"Have you plays it before, Raben?" Starfire inquired, obviously not willing to let the subject go quite yet.

Raven kit her eyebrows together as she thought about it. Had she ever played hide and seek in Azarath? "I don't really remember, Star. The place I grew up with is a lot different than what you guys are used to."

"Its prolly where she learned the scary monster thing." she heard Robin mutter. Starfire gasped, and there was the sound of a small fist hitting something.

"That not nice, Rwobin!" she scolded.

Robin uttered something sheepishly. "Sworry Raben.."

Raven shook her head. "Scary monster thing is one way to put it. It's alright, I'm used to it, Robin."

The entire backseat fell quiet once again, and then there was a small, timid voice from Beast Boy: "Is that yous superpowers, Raben?"

"Superpowers...?" Raven felt the words dangle off her lips, the words sounding ridiculous as she spoke them.

"Yeah, superpowers. Jus like Batman. An Superman!" he said enthusiastically, and Raven could hear the grin in the toddler's voice. "Rwobin tolds us of Batman's superpowers. He strong. He fight crime with his superpower, and no one gets in his way because he strong."

"No one beat Batman." Robin boasted.

"An since you can turn into a monster thingy, doesn't it make you a superhero too, Raben?" Beast Boy inquired.

Raven sighed and switched the jet onto autopilot. She turned in her seat so she could face the four small children. "I'm not a superhero, Beast Boy."

The changeling's face fell in disappointment. "Whys not?"

The others stared at her expectantly for an explanation, as though they would understand what Raven would be talking about. It was a touching gesture, but nonetheless a bit heartbreaking. She couldn't explain her monstrous ways to them, nor would they understand. They didn't even know the powers they had themselves.

"I come from a bad place." Raven said lamely. "My father is a evil man, who has done many bad things. The powers I have aren't supposed to be used for the good of people, but for the bad. That's why I can't be a hero. I can't pretend to be something I'm not."

Beast Boy took that in, thinking in hard. The other Titans slowly nodded as they tried to comprehend what she had said, thinking silently to themselves. To her surprise, Robin looked at her with a soft expression on his face. "Raben, that not true. You can be good, even if there's bad."

"It's a little more complicated than that, Robin." she said warily. Robin shook his head fiercely.

"Every good guy can dos bad things. Every bad guy can dos good things. My mommy and daddy disappeared and that made me cry, but Batman said that theys doing good things for peoples all 'round the world. So that okay, I be superhero jus like dem when I grow up!" Robin gave her a wide smile, holding out something that was clenched in his small palm. Raven took it gingerly, and she realized that it was a small heart-shaped locket, with a picture of three people inside. Two adults, and a baby.

Raven felt her chest constrict as she recognized the man. He looked a lot like Robin did, with the black hair and masked face. There was even a small engraving on the back of it that read: _"The Greyson Family". _

"I hopes to see my mommy and daddy again soons, cuz I miss them." Robin's face crumbled a bit, but then it sprang back to a wide smile as he looked at her. "Keep it, Raben. That ways if you ever feel like you not good, you can 'member!"

"Thank you." Raven said softly, putting the locket in her cloak pocket. And she truly meant it too, even if she didn't necessarily believe it. The Titan children were beaming at her with soft smiles, their eyes shining with the innocence of a child. She smiled back at them for a moment, thankful for the friends she had made.

Even if those friends were now currently five years old.

The GPS beeped once, pulling her out of the soft mood she was in. She turned in her chair and saw that the HIVE headquarters were now in the distance, looming like a dark cloud in all the sun. Taking ahold the wheel, she slowly pulled it back until the jet slowed down enough for her to land on the roof. After a few minutes, the jet stopped moving and it was safe for her to open the door and float out, the Titan children trailing behind her.

With a hushed whisper and strict orders telling them not to stray from her, she opened the roof's door and descended into the headquarters, praying that there weren't any traps that were laid in the halls.

But to her surprise, there was nothing. She had expected at least some guards, maybe some weapons, and even maybe some booby traps for enemies when they infiltrated. There was nothing- the entire HIVE academy had been abandoned, left behind and empty. The halls were littered with posters and discarded weapons. Raven recognized some of them as Gizmo's machinery, rusting in puddles on the floor.

Frustrated, Raven floated silently through the halls, holding tightly onto Beast Boy and Starfire's hand. The children didn't make a sound as they walked alongside her, instead they stared eerily at the ghost-school with wide eyes.

Where had everyone gone? First it was the Titans East, and now it was the school for villains. Had everyone decided to disappear all at once? Even the villains?

"Hello?" Raven's voice echoed darkly down the halls. There was nothing else, except for the rustling of papers as they walked. "Anyone here?"

"Raben, I scared." Starfire whimpered. "I do not enjoy this place."

Raven bit her lip, but started to turn back the way they came. So much for finding Jinx then, she was all on her own. She cursed herself for getting into such a situation.

Just as they were crossing through the dark halls to go back up to the roof, there was a loud cracking sound from above their heads. Raven looked up to see a huge pillar prying itself away from it's base, crumbling down in their direction, the white stone rushing down on them impossibly fast.

* * *

_Sorry I haven't been updating as fast as you guys would like, I have school to deal with and other things. Yada yada yada. I do hope you're enjoying the way this story is playing out, I'm trying my best to make it cute, but with a more serious undertone. _

_Please, review. :)_


	10. Jinxes and Curses

Raven let out a loud cry and held her hands up, freezing the crumbling stone in the air. The encased black power streaming from her hands were painfully heavy, pushing her down onto the floor as her arms refused to hold up all that weight. With a grunt, she threw the pillar to the side and watched the dark stone as it crumbled into dust, fogging the air with white.

The kids were coughing heavily, tears streaming down their faces as they struggled to breathe. Even as she grabbed everyone and moved out of the cloud, she was coughing herself; her lungs painfully pushing away all the thick dust that was coating her throat. After a few minutes, the dust around them cleared and everyone could breathe again, but something was still off. Beast Boy pressed himself in Raven's cloak and coughed a bit more, wheezing quietly.

"R-raben.." Starfire spluttered, her nose running. "Wha- what happen?"

"I don't know, Star." Raven looked around the dark hall. There was no way out now, the only path was blocked by the stone pillar. She felt as though someone was watching them, every fiber of her being was alert and the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. She could hear the Titan children whimpering quietly, and they squeezed closer to her, trying to hide their faces in her blue cloak. Needless to say, there was something weird going on in the HIVE building.

_Maybe this is a trap. Maybe they're watching us on camera, waiting for me to mess up and broadcast it to the entire school as some screwed up entertainment. _Raven frustratingly squeezed her hands into fists, looking at every corner on the ceiling for hidden cameras. _Maybe Slade is here himself, watching us. He already knows I turned the Titans into kids... _

"Raben!" Robin wailed, pushing his face into her legs. "I no like! I no like! I wana leave!"

"Robin's a baby." Cyborg said darkly, but he covered his face with Raven's cloak as well, clearly uninterested in staying any longer. "But seriously can wes go?"

Raven put her hand on Robin's trembling hand. "Robin's not being a baby. He's right- we shouldn't be here. I made a mistake by bringing you guys to this place."

Without saying anything else, Raven floated down the dark hall, the Titan children in hand. Starfire tried her best to help, by holding up her glowing hands so that they could see better. Neither Robin or Cyborg said anything, they stayed in close proximity to her. Beast Boy had changed into a small rat, hiding in one of her cloak pockets. Raven winced as they all plunged into darkness, the glitching lights above them giving out. The only light they had was from Starfire's tiny hands, and it wasn't nearly enough.

Not like when she was a teenager and her bolts were powerful enough to light a building. Raven groaned inwardly at the thought, really missing the things that she had always taken for granted.

There was a sudden, different light that froze them in their tracks. It was pink, and it lasted for only a fraction of a second, but Raven saw it. And there was the unmistakable sound of something cracking, pulling away from the wall. She couldn't see what it was that was making the noise; the darkness was too thick and Starfire's bolts had gone out from her panicking into Raven's legs.

"Azarath Metrois Sinthos!" Raven gathered the children around her and made a force-field around them, desperately praying that it would be enough to protect them.

Sure enough, something heavy crashed onto the force-field. Raven felt the magic shield shift slightly, but the tension eased after the hard material slid off and onto the floor, crashing with a loud **boom. **

"Raben!" Robin screamed hysterically. "Raben something happen!"

"I HATE IT HERE!" Starfire wailed.

Raven let the magic around her fade, her heart pounding in her chest at the second sudden attack. "Guys, shut up! I know!"

"I dink I need to change my suit..." Cyborg whimpered.

_Well great. _Raven held up her hands, feeling her emotions start to well against her wall of protection. "Who the hell is there?! Stop following us!" She yelled out to the darkness.

There wasn't an answer, there was only the sounds of Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg screaming and crying. Beast Boy was nowhere to be seen, safely concealed in the pocket of her cape.

Raven shot black-matter in no particular direction. There was the crash of something nearby, but there wasn't any noise other than that. She yelled again, trying to raise her voice over her friends. "I have children with me! I repeat, I have children with me! Don't attack!"

All of a sudden, the lights came on. Raven blinked, her eyes flashing with black spots. The Titan children quieted down to whimpers, but they stayed frozen by her side, their small hands clutched in her cape. To her surprise, there was a voice that echoed down the hall, coming from everywhere at once.

"Those midgets are _children..._?" the voice asked incredulously.

Raven protectively spun a black spell around her friends, her face contorted in a snarl. "Yeah, they are. Not smart enough to see a toddler when you see one?"

"Funny, those toddlers look pretty similar to those stupid Titans you hold so dear to your heart." there was a small amount of movement coming from behind a pillar, and Jinx poked her head about, a grin plastered on her face. "You're cosplaying little kiddies? How fun, Raven."

Raven simply scowled, even though a small part of her rejoiced. Jinx stepped out slowly, limping slightly as she came to a stop in front of them. The two girls stared at each other for a moment, daring each other to insult one another first.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Raven said warily, keeping her eyes on Jinx. The girl raised her eyebrow in suspicion, the grin on her face still lingering behind.

"And how am I supposed to know that? How do I know that you're not here to crush my body into the ground and leave me here to die, just like everyone else?" she spat maliciously. "Just because you have some little brats with you doesn't mean shit."

"Watch your language." Raven hissed. "These aren't normal kids. I didn't pick up a bunch of random ones to _cosplay, _you idiot. These are my friends! These are the Titans!"

Jinx's eyes grew wide as she stared at them, studying them over with intense concentration. "You're not serious. Are you fucking with me, Raven?"

"I said, watch. Your. Language." Raven emphasized each word, scowling deeper. "I'm being serious."

Jinx squat down to Robin's level, looking at him with wide pink eyes. She poked him in the arm as if she wasn't sure he was real. Robin glared back at her, and then let out a bone-chilling scream.

"Raben!" he shrieked, flailing his arm and hitting Jinx square in the nose. "Get the strange lady away!"

"You might not want to touch them." Raven said tonelessly. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of amusement as she watched Jinx rub at her nose. "They're a bit unstable; they don't know about their powers."

"Apparently." Jinx glared at Robin and took a small step backwards, facing Raven again. "So why are they kids anyway? Last time I saw them, they were the same age as you, and weren't afraid to kick ass when they needed to."

Raven squinted, letting the ass comment slide. "That remains... confidential. But I need your help to turn them back. I can't do it myself for some reason, and you're the only person who's magic is equivalent to mine."

"So. You need me, for once." Jinx crossed her arms and smiled again. "You're not having your other Titan friends help you?"

"That's none of your business." Raven spat.

Jinx grinned wider. "Won't you have to tell me eventually?"

Raven glowered silently. As much as she hated to admit it, Jinx was right. She had to explain what was going on, but she couldn't do it here. The kids were too alert and awake, and she didn't know who else could be watching. She sighed and put down the magic barrier she put around the kids, and dropped her hands.

"I'll update you on what happened." Raven said darkly. "But I'm not doing it here. The place looks empty, but I now know it's not."

To her surprise, Jinx's face dropped. "Actually, you're right. I'm the only one who's here."

"Where are the rest of the HIVE students?" Raven crossed her arms over her chest.

Jinx's pink eyes darted around. "Same deal, Raven. Confidential."

"Touche." Raven looked down at her friends, who were staring at her with wide eyes. They were scared, no doubt. Beast Boy was still gone, but she felt a slight quiver coming from the side of her cloak. Absentmindedly, she put a hand over the lump to soothe him. "We need to hurry. I'm being followed by Slade, and if I get caught, I might lose my friends."

"You're being followed by Slade?" Jinx let out a curt laugh, throwing her head back. "Hell, what's with your luck? Taking care of the Titan kids AND being stalked?"

Raven glowered at her. "Just follow me, and don't talk, okay?"

"Whatever you say, captain." Jinx said amusingly.

* * *

Raven buckled Beast Boy into his seat, breathing a sigh of relief. He was getting sleepy, his eyes were drooping closed from the day's events. Not that she could blame him, they had a bit of a bumpy day. All of them were quietly snoozing in their seats, Robin and Starfire resting against each other and Cyborg dead asleep against the window. She gently patted Beast Boy's hand, and he looked up at her with sleepy green eyes.

"It's going to be okay." she whispered, so that Jinx wouldn't hear her up front. "I'm going to turn you back and everything will go back to normal. I swear."

Beast Boy looked at her sadly, as if she had just told him that she had taken away his blanket. "Does the bad guy hates us? Does he wants us dead?"

"Dead?" Raven blinked, taken aback by the subtle question. How the hell did he manage to figure out these depressing things anyway? She had made sure to keep all adult conversations quietly. "Of course not, Beast Boy. The bad guy will not hurt any of you."

"I didn't means me." Beast Boy said quietly, fiddling with his hands. "I means will the bad guy kills you dead?"

"Don't worry about me." Raven said, almost fiercely. "I can protect myself; but my main priority is you guys. Now go to sleep, okay BB?"

"Okay." he settled down in his sleep and sleepily put his head against the seat, closing his eyes. "Raben? I wuv you."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Uh.. yeah. Sleep tight." She climbed to the front, feeling dizzy and confused all at the same time. Beast Boy just told her he loved her. Well that was a first, out of everything she had been through.

Of course, it didn't mean anything but childlike innocence. He was a kid, who's protector just happened to be Raven. He thought of her as his mother, a parent figure. So yeah, he was going to say something like that, especially when he was getting tucked into bed. That's what kids did, didn't they? She grit her teeth as she settled herself in the drivers seat and grabbed the steering wheel, starting the jet into the sky. She wouldn't know what kids did- mainly because her childhood was filled with meditations and reading books, keeping to herself because she was told that she was evil and couldn't be out with anyone else.

"So.. everything go okay with the pipsqueaks?" Jinx asked languidly, resting her feet up on the dash. Raven scowled.

"Everything's fine." she gripped the steering wheel harder. "How am I supposed to trust you?"

Jinx eyed her with surprise. "What?"

"How am I supposed to trust you? I know that you agreed to help me, but how am I supposed to know you're not in alliance with Slade and that you're not planning to slit my throat while I'm asleep? You and I don't have the most... stable past." Raven looked at her, her dark eyes staring at her, daring her to lie.

But the sorceress shrugged. "You don't, I suppose. But I will tell you this- I'm not in any alliance with anyone. Especially not Slade."

"Why not?" Raven challenged. "I thought you were a HIVE student."

"I was. But I'm not anymore, so shut the hell up about it." Jinx snapped. Then she softened, her body relaxing a little into the seat. "Things happened."

"Things..?"

Jinx shrugged again. "Everything turned to shit, basically."

Raven let out a short laugh, one that she reserved for idiots. "So aren't you going to tell me _what happened_?"

"Tomorrow." Jinx said simply, putting her head on the seat herself. "I'm too tired for this shit. We'll exchange horror stories, okay? But touch me in my sleep, and I'll kill you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Raven said dryly.

Jinx didn't say another word, instead, there was a soft snoring noise. She was already asleep, looking smaller than she usually did.

Raven put the jet on autopilot and stared at the darkening sky, not feeling tired in the slightest. Even though she felt anxious, she still felt a little bit relieved now that she had found someone who could help her. But there were still so many mysteries, so many questions, so many obstacles to jump over.

Slade was still coming for them. It was just a matter of time when.

* * *

_Please review. _


End file.
